ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
In the monster's lair
Sinopsis It's episode 2 of the Season 1 Ninjago: The Story of the Master of Music. Alice, Nya and Cole are in danger when a sea monster while the others will face a danger on the surface, what will happen?. Previosly in Ninjago * Jay: Come On Alice!. * Alice: Lloyd I can go with you? I notice something strange between Cole and Kay, besides Zane anger with Pixel and Nya and Jay will surely give each other affection. * Kay: (He was going to talk but blushes and stutters when he sees Alice) H-h-hello. * Cole: Hello Alice nice to meet you............ (It stays hanging when you see it). * Cole: Alice... Would you like to play a game of video games? (Kay pushes him). * Kay: Do you want Basketball? (Cole pushes Him). * Cole: Kay she prefers video games. * Kay: No Basketball. * Cole: Videogames!. * Kay: Basketball!. * Cole: Videogames!. * Kay: Basketball! (He pulse a flame). * Kay: (He gets on the table and gives her a kiss in the mouth). * Alice: (Blushing She slaps Kay.) What are you doing ?!. * Alice: (Laughing) Cole, you are very Funny. * Cole: (Blushed he hears that word again and again) thank you (you drop). * Zane: Are you Okay Alice?. * Alice: Yes Zane. * Alice: Watch out! (Point to the sea monster). * Monster: (Grabs Alice and Cole's ankles) Grrrrr.! * Jay: (Scared) Alice Cole! I have to go down there ... * Alice: (The monster takes them) Jay !!!. * Nya: (He tries to hit the monster but the monster catches it and takes it away too). * Jay: Nya!. * Zane: (You see being a monitor of the equipment) We're losing them (The yellow dots disappear) are gone. * Alice: (He pointed it at the monster) NO! ... (Throws a musical bubble that gives the monster). * Monster: (Resists) Grrrr. Opening (You see Alice is sitting in the hull of the Bounty and it submerges underwater, Cole and Kay appear next to Alice, but they go with the spinjitsu, then comes Zane and Lloyd attacking something, then Pixel and Nya fighting with some sirens until finally Alice appears staring at a huge mermaid and this one hits her with the spinjitsu). Cap 1 * Jay: (Shaking Zane) Do something to my sister, my girlfriend and Cole are down there they just run out of oxygen you have to do something (Tremble and Lloyd slap him) that relaxes a bit .... * Alice: (with the communicator) I am Alice you have caught us a monster does not affect our powers and my oxygen level is low. * Lloyd: Calm down, we're doing everything we can to get you out of there. We swear (You hear a shout from the communicator) Alice?. * Alice: (She looks very scared) I'm scared, we're in the lair of that monster we're going to die is huge and strong .... I'm very afraid ... * Cole: Alice relax, it's not going to happen, relax, we're not in danger (The monster grabs her by the waist) ohohoh (The monster pulls her but Alice catches Cole's hand). * Alice: Nya help me, Cole I will not let you go because it is not your time yet. * Nya: I'm going (Take the other hand from Cole and throw the two to separate them from the monster but the oxygen indicator reached O%). * Alice: Oh no. * Jay: They've run out of oxygen, it's over I'm going down (Sounds a shrill sound). * ???: Nobody is going to go down to help anyone my Kraken must have already killed them (You see it's a Siren) What do you think I was not going to catch you ?, Blue, Green Ninja, Ice Ninja, Ninja of the fire and finally do not forget the former assistant of Cyrus Borg. * Jay: Who are you?. * Ona: I am Ona, one of the generals of the army of St.Ninjago and you are not going to investigate (Take a bazooka and shoot where the ship is). * Lloyd: No!. (The sound of the explosion creates a small tsunami in the cave of the kraken that worry Cole, Alice and Nya). * Alice: What's happening?. * Nya: I do not know but you have to do something Cole is running out of energy. * Alice: (Sighs) It would be better if you go away it's my fault to have brought you here (Creates a big musical air bubble for Nya and Cole) I'm sorry (Nya pushes the bubble but Cole with tears in his eyes pushes Alice into the bubble). * Alice: Cole?. * Cole: Jay, he needs you just like the others, nothing will happen, I'll go up as fast as I can, I'm sorry, Alice, for all the nonsense that Kay and I did (Caresses her face) Alice ... I love you I want you to be good ... * Alice: (With tears) I will not let you go Cole, I do not want to please do not do this .. * Cole: Alice you are great (Smiles and gives a kiss of true love with tears in your eyes) I love you and Nya tell the others that I love them too (Boost the bubble to the surface). * Alice: Cole!!!!. * Nya: (Crying hugs Alice) It will be fine ... I think. * Alice and Nya: (The bubble reaches the surface and Alice and Nya were sad about what happened). * Lloyd: Alice and Nya?. * Alice: (Sad) Jay, Cole has sacrificed so that we were Nya and I can not even believe it I do not want him to die he told me he loved me and I felt like a connection I'm going to go for the conditions I do not care from the lake. * Alice: (Go down and see Cole unconscious with the monster grabbing him) Cole! (Close your eyes and turn your fury into power and make Spinjitsu for the first time) Ninjago!. * Kraken: (Drops Cole and hides in the deepest part of the cave). * Alice: Quiet Cole, we'll be fine (With a smile a pink and purple wake invades Alice creating her dragon for the first time coming out of the water). * Jay: (Surprised) The dragon of music .. * Alice: (Disappears the dragon and lowers Cole to the ground) Cole, do you hear me? * Cole: (looks unconscious). * Alice: (I was going to help Cole but it's driven by the sirens) What's wrong?. * Mylan: I am Mylan Strong, and I come to destroy you Ninjas, humans are beasts releasing threats and contaminating our habitat, the great devourer, the stone army, the supreme master, The anacondrai, the ghosts, the handles of time and Lord Garmadon You are the worst. * Alice: And? We try to mend the damage we're doing, besides, was it you who did this to Cole? answer back!. * Mylan: Yes. * Alice: You are a monster that has been about to die, including Nya and I, you are ... (Grunts and starts to fight against Mylan) the worst!. * Jay: Alice for they are very strong (You see tied with an antipode chain). * Alice: No. Category:Fanfictions